villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circus Baby (FNAF Sister Location)
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short) is the both primary, later secondary antagonist and anti-heronic deuteragonist of the 2016 indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as well as being an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's World. She was advertised and initially appeared as the main antagonist of Sister Location, but was outranked by the true main antagonist She was the main mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World before it was shut down due to gas leaks. Baby is voiced by Heather Masters. Appearance Baby is a clown-like animatronic humanoid. She has clown-like face and she holds a microphone in one hand. She has two orange-brown ponytails, and her torso resembles a white dress with red frills on her shoulders, there is a yellow triangle in the middle of her stomach with round edges. That is most likely a speaker. She also has a red tutu. Despite being designed after a little girl, Baby is actually the largest animatronic, standing at 7'2" tall and weighing 585 pounds. History While giving a little girl ice cream at a party, Baby malfunctions and pulls the girl into itself, killing (or possibly assimilating with) her. However, nobody notices the incident because of the children's loud cheering. Eventually, the little girl's father finds out that she is missing and believes that Baby and the other animatronics have something to do with it, due to his daughter wanting to go near them despite his constant warnings not to. So, the father takes a job as a technician at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental to find out what happened. Baby discovers the technician and helps him survive for the first four nights. Over the course of those four nights, Baby told the technician what happen to his daughter, shows him the scooping room (by kidnapping him), and tells him what happens there. On the fifth night, all of the animatronics but Baby have been to the scooping room and are scooped of all their insides, which form together as the animatronic Ennard. Baby has the technician send her to the scooping room so her insides are removed and can be assimilated with Ennard. Baby then tries to lead the technician to the scooping room. If the technician doesn't follow Baby's instructions, Ennard (without it's mask and controlled by Ballora) will attack. If the technician does follow Baby's instructions but hasn't finished Baby's minigame, Ennard (controlled by Baby) will trap him in the scooping room and reveals itself to the technician. Baby as Ennard then tells him that the only way an animatronic like itself can escape the facility and be safe is by making itself look like the technician. Ennard then uses the Scooper to scoop out the technician's insides and assimilate with him in order to look human, the final shot showing the technician waking up and looking at himself in the mirror with purple eyes as Ennard is now in control of his body.The Custom night mini-games however reveals that Afton's body started to decay until eventually forced ennard into the sewers leaving Afton coming back to life as a ghost possing his rotting corpse. If the technician follows Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter a secret room, similar to the office at Freddy's Fazbear Pizza from the first FNAF. The technician must then survive the night by preventing Ennard from getting into the room. When the night finally ends, Baby as Ennard vows it will find a way to escape, which it apparently does and follows the technician home. Personality Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from the technician), although at the same time very polite and concerned for the well-being of the technician (though this may be simply so she can keep his body alive to combine Ennard with him). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) a little girl unintentionally. Even after becoming a part of Ennard, Baby insists sadly that she does not want to hurt the technician, and that he won't die from the Scooper and instead only be in pain for a moment before permanently becoming a part of Ennard (this suggesting that she will remove his nerve with the Scooper) and is very desperate to protect herself and her fellow friends. Gallery FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Circus Baby with the Bidybabs. FNAFSL_Circus_Baby_Main_Menu.png Trivia *Ironically despite being one of the main antagonists of the game, she is the only animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare. **Although she doesn't have jumpscare in the game, she did have one in the trailer. It might have been a scrapped part of the game, or just to trick the watcher. ***The only thing that is close enough to be a jumpscare is when she kills the girl in the mini game. *She is an odd antagonist in that she continuously helps you as an ally throughout the game while needing you to survive before turning you into Ennard's new form. *Baby is an extremely tragic character, feeling absolute remorse for what she did to the girl (adding the fact that she wasn't in control of her actions), even stating that she does not want to hurt the technician and will only do so for a moment before making him part of Ennard. *Arguably, her only villainous actions as a whole are putting the technician in a suit and trying to make him into Ennard's new form, and she only does so out of fear for what will happen to her and the other animatronics if found out to be defectives and killers, even insisting that it will only hurt for a moment. Category:Contradictory Category:Tragic Villain Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Leader Category:Strategic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased